


Delirium

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, erotic asphyxiation, phonesex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a phone sex operator, who gets a call from a provocative customer. Yet, it doesn't stop there. Sequel to Imagine.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend reading the first part, Imagine, before reading the second. But it's your choice.   
> The smut will contain erotic asphyxiation. I gave it a try.  
> I hope you enjoy the read! ^^  
> Crossposted from my AFF. Found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1023150

 

 

 

 

There’s a turbulent thump in his ear, which grows louder with each passing minute. He taps his foot, humming a familiar tune to keep his nerves under control. He rests at a small intimate booth, fitting for two, in an isolated corner, ordering a single glass of water as he waits restlessly for the stranger to arrive.

Flipping out his cell phone, he checks the clock for the fifteenth time. It happens to be ten minutes before their arranged meeting begins. He reclines back as far as the booth will allow, loosening his tie to breathe a little better.

He could just slap himself. This isn’t within company policy, nor was it within their occupational code of ethics. If this affair becomes known to anyone besides the two, he could lose his job. However, this notion didn’t cross his mind when he received a call from Kai three days ago.

Claiming to be surprised would be an understatement for the operator. Kyungsoo was utterly shocked when that sensual voice, he yearned to hear once again, flowed from the receiver of his phone. His thoughts were set on autopilot and somehow, he ended up in a lavish restaurant of Kai’s choosing thirty minutes before they were to convene. Maybe he is too eager, coming off strong. He knew he should have taken a few more runs around the block, having took one earlier to remove the edge.

His head is racing with assumptions of this rendezvous taking a wrong turn down a void landing him straight in hell. He doesn’t know this man or what he looks like. What if Kai turns out to be an old man, or better yet, a married man? What if he doesn’t find him attractive, and he’s wasted his time waiting for someone whose voice is appealing and nothing more? What if Kai is a total asshole, someone he could never get along with, a rude and vulgar younger man? The possibilities are endless for Kyungsoo.

In a feeble effort to forget such negative theories, he fiddles with the stem of a red rose, it’s their identifier. Kai will know that he is D.O. once he lays eyes on the single flower. He twirls it in his hand, eyes focused on the bronze table, menu off to the side since any thought of food makes him queasy at the moment.

The flower is plucked gently from his palm, slipping from his fingers with much ease. His eyes follow the movement, settling on a man he’s never seen before. Kai lightly sniffs the rose with a gaze of content, a canny smirk across his face.

“Are you D.O.?” He asks the operator, who stares in awe at the man in front of him. Kyungsoo opens and closes his mouth a few times before answering his question.

“Yes I am…You’re Kai?” The man doesn’t answer. He slides into the booth gracefully with a satisfied smile, sitting on the opposite side of the table. He nods once and clears his throat in order to snap Kyungsoo from his daze.

It’s not as if Kyungsoo does it on purpose, he wasn’t expecting a God-like figure to approach his booth. He wasn’t ready for a man of his caliber to enter into his life so suddenly. The man is incredibly handsome and his voice is even more captivating when heard a foot away.

The client is dressed in a snug and fitted black tuxedo, a pocket-square of crimson on his chest. Kai’s skin is tanner than his own. The client’s eyes are as he pictured them; dark brown, beautiful orbs, that peer into the depths of his being. His auburn hair is parted to the side, a short bang swept to the left, not a single strand out of place. _He’s perfect._

Kyungsoo feels extremely vulnerable on this date, not fully equipped for this expedition. He hadn’t braced himself mentally, nor did he bring the right gear. It’s similar to climbing a mountain, without any support while sporting swimwear and goggles, inexplicably unprepared and blatantly having the wrong place entirely. Kai is way out of his league, this is all a misunderstanding and he should leave before he lacks the will to do so.

Another sound of a throat clearing hauls him to the present, he shyly averts his eyes, looking down in his lap.

“You know...You’re not what I pictured on the other side of the phone,” Kai starts, sipping from a glass of water he ordered while Kyungsoo was lost in his reverie. “But, you’re cute.” Kyungsoo raises his head, immediately regretting that decision. The stare he’s receiving sends him back to that mountain, only now, he’s at the top prepping to jump for his sanity.

“Thank you. You’re very handsome yourself.” He replies. Complimenting Kai was easy, he didn’t have to rack his brain for that, it’s simply the truth anyway.

“What would you like to eat? You can order anything, I’m paying for it.” Kai smiles tight lipped, picking up a menu from the table.

“No, it’s alright, I can pay for my own dinner.” The operator knows there are only pricey cuisines in a restaurant as gaudy as this one. He also knows because he attempted to look at the menu half an hour ago, glimpsing at the shrimp linguine which happens to cost an arm and possibly a leg.

“I insist.” Kai responds decisively with a glowing smile. Kyungsoo surrenders to that gorgeous stretch of his lips. How could he say no? The man wants to pay, he’ll let him, at least he can save some money. He’ll need it later for counselling sessions, after all, he’s fairly certain that he won’t be the same after this.

They order their food when the waitress approaches their table. He keeps it simple with Alfredo pasta and a salad, not wanting to empty the client’s wallet of all his money. Silence descends over them when they are left alone. It’s awkward, something between sexual tension and trepidation.

“Would you mind sharing your real name?” Kai carefully questions. Kyungsoo thinks for a second of giving him another alias, but decides against it. He’s already sailing this wobbly ship of fortitude, he may as well forge straight ahead through the raging storm in his mind.

“Kyungsoo.” He answers, fidgeting with his fingers, a force of habit. “Would you tell me yours? Unless it truly is Kai, of course.”

“Oh, no.” Kai replies, becoming more comfortable in his seat. “That was a nickname I made up. My real name is Jongin. It’s very nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” The roll of his name off Jongin’s tongue causes his heart to skip.

Kyungsoo grants him a placid smile, “It’s nice meeting you too, Jongin.” And just like that, the floodgates break, and they begin talking as if they were the best of friends.

They laugh, smile, converse about everything and nothing, enjoying their time together. Kyungsoo learns of Jongin’s occupation as a real estate agent. _No wonder he’s wallowing in cash_ , he thinks.

He only works at a sex hotline agency and this new information makes him insecure. Jongin doesn’t intend to make him feel that way, it’s self-induced. The client is rather charming, dishing out numerous compliments, listening closely when Kyungsoo speaks and asking questions out of interest.

It’s safe to say that Jongin is a pretty nice, well-spoken young man. But this broaches a plethora of questions for the operator; the first on the list regarding Jongin’s availability. He imagines that women and men throw themselves at his client. There is absolutely no way Jongin does not have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. Sure, Jongin invited him out tonight, but he needs verbal clarification before he takes things any further.

This issue nags at him, wanting to know whether he can potentially have something more with this man. With a bout of curiosity and three heavy swigs of his water, he finally gathers the courage to ask the pressing question.

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” The words come out swiftly, he didn’t want to back out at the very end. He awaits for the typical answer, but hears a response contrary to his beliefs.

“I’m single right now. I had a partner, but they left me to be with someone else.”

Kyungsoo has to stifle a scoff that wanted to leave his mouth. Who would want to leave Jongin? Are they mental? Kyungsoo shakes his head in disappointment, this feeling being all too familiar.

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” He’s not sorry at all. Thanks to that idiotic person, he has a chance to develop a relationship with Jongin, “If it’s any consolation, they were probably crazy.” he says passively. Jongin smiles, then snickers weakly.

“Thank you.”

Now that he knows of Jongin’s situation, he could breathe better. Loosening his tie didn’t seem to help earlier. Jongin’s single, he’s single, they both are having a great time and everything is going unbelievably well. That is, until Jongin asks a rather intriguing question.

“Would you like to continue this elsewhere? I’d like to get to know you better.” His eyes tantalizing, his words suggesting something more. Without a doubt, the operator agrees. He could already see the light at the end of the tunnel, why not enjoy the ride.

After finishing their dinner, Jongin pays, leaving a generous tip and ushers the operator outside. They step out into the chilling breeze, Kyungsoo cups his hands and exhale into them for warmth.

“I drove, so why don’t you ride with me.” Jongin suggests.

Kyungsoo should be uncertain. He should be wary of this man he’s met not even three hours ago, but he isn’t. He doesn’t feel threatened or deceived, mildly overwhelmed maybe, only because of how wealthy Jongin seems to be. It gets worse when they walk toward a red gleaming BMW which Kyungsoo has only seen on television.

After riding around for twenty minutes, they arrive at Jongin’s condo, true to Kyungsoo’s prediction. He is warming up to the idea that Jongin is rich, trying his best to keep his composure and not gawk or seem too impressed, which he actually is.

Jongin escorts him into his luxurious home, and Kyungsoo finds it absolutely marvelous; decorated with streaks of black and silver with accents of red. The condo could be published in a lifestyle magazine, everything is clean and polished, shining as though it’s never been used.

He removes his shoes and jacket at the door. Jongin does the same, hanging their coats on a rack near the entrance. Kyungsoo is absorbed by the glamorous apartment. Treading further inside, he chances upon the living room. It’s then that he realizes he’s been left alone, Jongin had disappeared from his side. He sits on the black sofa in the center of the vast room, waiting for his client to return.

A glass of champagne is placed in his hand, a clink permeates the room from Jongin’s glass connecting with his. Kyungsoo downs the bitter liquid and suppresses a burp because that’s simply unpleasant. Jongin rests directly on his left, although there is enough room to fit seven people on the couch.

“Why did you choose to be a sex operator?” He inquires, and Kyungsoo wishes he had more wine.

His reason is not a profound one, simply information he doesn’t like sharing. Perhaps, he is too embarrassed to reveal that it’s solely due to the lack of sex in his life. He doesn’t trust people enough for one night stands, nor does his relationships last long, ending abruptly and superficially.

His libido acts up frequently, leaving him heated and ready to pounce on anyone. To mitigate the need to act, he chose a job where he could speak with others who wanted the same thing. It’s quite pathetic really.

“I like sex. Answering the phone for a hotline helps me fulfill my desires in some way.” He answers honestly, not exactly sure why he told the client.

“You like sex? That’s understandable,” Jongin gently whirls the glass in his left hand, swishing the champagne inside while staring downward as though thinking fondly about something,“What if I told you...” he lifts his stare to Kyungsoo, "that I like sex as well?” Jongin’s eyes twinkle in lust.

The operator swallows a lump of saliva, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Jongin places his right hand on his knee, gingerly rubbing small halos. The client’s touch sends a tingle surging throughout Kyungsoo’s body, and he closes his eyes to calm himself. When his eyelids ascend, his gaze is met with one of pure hunger.

He shouldn't trust Jongin. He shouldn't cave into temptation so easily. Going against his better judgement, he allows his sexual desires to consume him.

“Do you want to take a journey with me?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyes spellbound being lured into an eternal abyss that is Jongin.

“As long as it’s with you, I’d go anywhere.” The client insinuates.

Nervousness suffuses within, but oddly enough, Kyungsoo welcomes the sensation. The anxiety, the tension, the anticipation and doubt all forge into a massed ball of exhilaration. A jittery breath flows from his lips before he speaks, “As one, we’ll go there.” Kyungsoo leans in toward Jongin, who sits motionless watching the operator advance. When he’s inches from Jongin’s face, the client’s breath dashes across his lips.

“Where?” He airily asks.

Just before Kyungsoo closes those last two centimeters, he whispers. “Beyond the sky.”

Jongin’s lips are smooth, soft, reminding him of chalky cotton. Kyungsoo parts his lips with a blissful sigh allowing the client’s tongue inside. The kiss is slow and hesitant, then progressively turns into a steamy clash of fleshy muscles.

Blaring smacks and wet laps ricochet off the confined walls. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss first, his eyes lustrous. A string of saliva forms as he tows away from Jongin, he rolls his tongue, slurping up the leftover drool.

Jongin clasps Kyungsoo’s hand, placing his glass on a silver coffee table. He leads the operator in the direction of his bedroom with obvious intentions. Not an ounce of hesitation is left, Kyungsoo is finally prepared.

The operator covets sex with Jongin more than anything. Ever since Jongin called his line a week ago, he’s been fantasizing about this very moment. The man who had brought him to euphoria with his voice is now in front of him. It’s time to let his passion roam free and bask in pleasure with the man he severely wanted to meet.

The bedroom isn’t like the one he imagined. The carpet is of the deepest blue, the bed is much larger with a black duvet covering the mattress. That’s all he notices before dark brown orbs block his view. The door feels cool against his back, there’s an ache in his stomach similar to butterflies fluttering around an open field.

Jongin places his palms on either side of Kyungsoo’s head resting them on the door, and he pushes his body against the operator, pinning him to the wall. This time, the client kisses him ferociously, his tongue wandering inside of Kyungsoo’s mouth diligently.

Kyungsoo yanks at his dress shirt, bringing his fingers to the client’s buttons, he unsnaps them all. Jongin removes his hands from the door and peels off his shirt, quickly tossing it to ground. He grabs Kyungsoo’s jaw, angles his head and hungrily shoves his tongue back inside the operator’s mouth. A rousing moan spews from the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. He’s wanted this for so long.

The operator unbuttons his own shirt casting it off to the side. He takes a step forward, Jongin takes one back. Floundering toward the bed, their clothes dwindle to the floor one by one; an undershirt, a belt, pants, socks, boxers, until no article of clothing remained.

Jongin continues their exuberant liplock directing him to the bed. The lusty kiss ends as he lays Kyungsoo atop of the duvet in the middle of the mattress. Impatiently, he devours Kyungsoo’s neck, his palm caressing the operator’s barren body. Kyungsoo tugs at his perfectly styled hair, closing his eyes, wistfully moaning with every grip. He grinds his waist, rubbing their stiff members together savoring the traction.

The client scales his tongue from Kyungsoo's neck to his chest, taking the operator's nipple in his mouth. He sucks keenly on the protrusion, and Kyungsoo wails from the ardent suction. The soggy muscle coursing over his skin sets his insides aflame, igniting a spark within every fiber of his being. Kyungsoo’s eyes flash open in rage, glossing over to voracity. Emotions he hasn’t felt in a long time awaken, he becomes daring.  

Kyungsoo gently pushes Jongin, forcing the client to draw away from his skin. On his elbows, he climbs farther up the mattress until his back is against the headboard. Jongin watches attentively as Kyungsoo spreads his salacious legs wide just for him.

The operator gazes fervidly into Jongin’s hooded orbs as he places two of his own fingers inside his mouth. He licks them profusely, humming as if he were eating something of sheer delight. He traces a finger down his chest to his insatiable hole.  

While holding eye contact, he pushes one finger inside. Pulling it out, he twirls it back in, fucking himself desirably. Soon, the second finger is added. Using his other hand, Kyungsoo grabs his throbbing erection, stroking it while stretching his entrance. He slightly tilts his head back, touching the black oak.

Jongin thirstily licks his lips, the mere sight of Kyungsoo masturbating causes his entire body to shiver. Goosebumps mold on his skin at the thought of filling Kyungsoo’s taut, inviting hole.

“Jongin.” He moans, his chest heaving, his eyes longing. The client’s cock twitches at the delicate call of his name spilling from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Jongin.” The second time Jongin hears his name chanted like a prayer, he bites his lip, moving closer to the engaging operator. Kyungsoo whines devoutly, stroking faster, and thrusting his fingers in and out with urgency.

“Jongin.” His name comes barely higher than a whisper, fading into the feverous air.

A warm hand wraps around his member, and Kyungsoo stops his movements allowing Jongin to take control. The client’s tongue roams up his shaft, reaching the tip, he stretches his mouth around Kyungsoo’s firm cock. A zestful moan drains from the operator who witnesses the shameless act.

Jongin bobs his head erratically, flicking his tongue over the tip, then kissing it. Puckering his lips, he skims down, then opens them, skirting upward once again. His tongue roves over the operator’s dick divinely, tasting the exquisite combination of his saliva and Kyungsoo’s precum.

The operator’s raspy moan ripples chills down his spine, he can’t wait any longer. Jongin ceases his amorous blowjob. Leaning over to the nightstand, he searches for a bottle of lube. Once he finds it, he squirts an ample amount in his palm, masking his cock with the thick oil.

Kyungsoo shifts, moving forward so he can lie on his back, propping his legs up. Jongin situates himself between Kyungsoo’s thighs. Gripping his waist, he pushes inside agonizingly slow. Kyungsoo clenches his eyes shut from the light twinge before relaxing his muscles to accept Jongin’s cock.

The client rotates his hips tranquilly, taking things slow. He leans forward linking Kyungsoo’s lips with his, kissing him passionately. The operator skids his nails up Jongin’s back leaving streams of red, broiling and stinging. Jongin groans favorably.

“I want to try something.” The client’s breath grazes his ear, causing him to flinch from the oscillations. Kyungsoo nods his head in approval, “Tap out.” he mutters. Kyungsoo is perplexed by his words, but soon finds out what he meant.

Jongin’s fingers wrap mildly around the operator’s neck, his thumbs under Kyungsoo’s jaw. He pushes his palms downward, compressing his carotid arteries. Kyungsoo panics briefly, widening his eyes and vitally clutching the duvet. Jongin releases his hold while thrusting tenuously inside the operator's tepid, pulsating hole.

Kyungsoo’s breath staggers, he coughs softly. This feeling is foreign to him, but he doesn’t dislike it. He wants to try once more.

“Again.” The client’s hands encircle his throat, and he begins applying pressure. Kyungsoo’s senses heighten, he becomes lightheaded due to the depletion of oxygen.

He visualizes skies of purple and clouds of green that warp into amorphous objects. A scent of burned leaves fills his nostrils, the humid air clings to his skin. He begins sinking into the ground although he hasn’t moved at all. The quicksand drags him downward until he completely vanishes into the toiling mesh, unable to breathe. He taps the mattress.

Jongin yields, loosening his grip while winding his hips lavishly. Kyungsoo instinctively takes short gulps, enthralled by the saporific sensations of being fulfilled along with the hazy giddiness.

“Harder.” Kyungsoo breathes.

The client thrusts in hastily, rolling his hips as Kyungsoo grinds down to meet his lunges. Rowdy creaks of the bed bellow throughout the intimate chamber. The operator takes Jongin’s hand and guides it to his neck once again.

He constricts Kyungsoo’s airways, feeling the perspiring skin and contracting muscles beneath his fingers. It’s addicting, the domination; having the ability to generate immense eroticism. He frolics in having power, being able to take Kyungsoo higher, pushing the limits as far as he can. Dancing on the border between life and death.

Darkness, a vast dimension and a blue horizon of an immeasurable spherical figure is all he beholds. Kyungsoo drifts in the boundless vacuum of space, inhaling sharply, and gasping for nonexistent air. His veins and arteries begin to expand, swelling painfully inside.

Jongin drives inside intensely, brushing against his sweet spot. Kyungsoo is snagged by gravity, the force harshly pulls the center of his body, he begins falling to his impending death.

He loses consciousness for a second. When he returns, patches of black and white cloud his vision. He tears at the duvet, his pupils dilate and his nose flares. Jongin’s fingers are scorching over his sensitive skin. He pats the mattress.

The client abuses his prostate, wildly thrusting into Kyungsoo’s greedy hole. Kyungsoo grasps Jongin’s ass, pushing him further inside as he arches his back from the bed in rapture. Jongin moans at his touch. He surveys Kyungsoo’s features; from his teary eyes to his parted juicy lips adoring the ultimate pleasure he bestows upon the operator.

“Jongin.” He stutters between breaths. The client constricts his airways.

Kyungsoo’s collapsing into madness, plunging into lunacy from the sheer exaltation. His mind is on the brink of delirium intoxicated by the feeling of transcending to a place not of this world.

There’s a tense feeling gathering in the pits of Kyungsoo’s gut. Jongin brings his hand to the operator’s cock, and strokes in unison of his sporadic thrusts. His other hand continues clenching the operator’s throat restricting the flow of oxygen.

Kyungsoo falls off the highest waterfall, adrenaline pumping in his veins, the wind splitting his skin due to the speed of his decline.

Jongin cherishes how the operator’s face contorts in hysteria. Kyungsoo’s escalating mania urging his own. The operator’s muscles clamp wonderfully around his solid cock. Kyungsoo’s hyperventilation and unrelenting cries increase his arousal exponentially. He can’t produce a coherent thought while witnessing the operator writhe uncontrollably beneath him.

A thunderous smack rings in Kyungsoo’s ears when he impacts with the harsh tide below. Plummeting into the deep river, his weight of the densest iron. He sinks, desperately flailing his arms and legs trying to swim higher. His vision blurs, he can’t hold his breath any longer. He inhales the fresh water, clogging his lungs, slipping into the realm of obscurity.

Kyungsoo’s legs shudder underneath Jongin’s steady plunges, his faint breath barely audible to the client. The marring of his prostate makes his inside churn. He spirals to insanity due to the paramount sensations that are overpowering his senses. Relinquishing to the overbearing stimulation, he drowns.

The operator violently squirts his ivory liquid onto his stomach, a guttural scream scattering from his mouth. His eyes flutter rapidly, tears trickle down the side of his face as he gags on air, spasms torturing his limbs. His legs fall limp to the mattress completely numb.

Jongin urgently lunges a few more times before releasing his load inside of Kyungsoo’s damaged hole, a heavy grunt spilling from his lips, his fingers trembling from the strangulation. He flops on the mattress next to Kyungsoo, who weakly coughs while staring at the ceiling in absolute paradise.

“Kyungsoo?” The operator answers with a hum stirring into another cough. “Are you alright?” Kyungsoo nods. He turns his head to face Jongin, giving him a subtle smile right before his eyelids close, sleep taking over his functions.

Jongin chuckles, brushing Kyungsoo’s damp bang to the side of his forehead. He uses his thumb to wipe the tears from Kyungsoo’s face. He falls asleep soon after, dreaming of dark circular orbs and glistening pale skin.

 

 

 

 

 

***

Stars twinkle above in the night sky as they pace down the unadorned streets of Seoul, hand in hand. They’ve been dating for a month now, still subjects of the honeymoon stage.

“So, where do you want to go for our vacation this summer?” Jongin questions. Kyungsoo shrugs, sipping on a cup of black coffee. “How about we take a trip? We can fly anywhere you’d like to go.” he proposes, and Kyungsoo stiffens, halting his steps. Jongin stops walking himself, turning his body toward his partner.

“Uh, no. Nothing to do with airplanes, please.” Jongin looks at him in confusion, thinking his boyfriend may have a phobia.

“Do you have a fear of flying?” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Just a fear of falling from high places.” Jongin has learned something new, he isn’t aware that Kyungsoo is afraid of such things. In an attempt to ease his worries, he recommends another place.

“Okay...We can always go swimming!” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in dread.

“We can go to the beach with sand! And make sand castles togeth...”

The empty foam cup hits the sidewalk. Kyungsoo plugs his fingers into his ears and scurries down the street. He doesn’t want to hear anymore of Jongin’s awful, yet romantic, future plans. Jongin scratches his jaw in confusion, watching as Kyungsoo’s figure retreats. Shaking his head in amusement, he jogs down the street after his delirious boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. I tried breath play for the first time, so excuse my horrible attempt. Also, condoms. Practice safe sex, always.


End file.
